Talk:Family History of the Matthias Brimberry and Mary Anderson Families
Division into sections? Authors of this impressive work may have seen something like the following above the edit box: "WARNING: This page is 68 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." It will probably be easier to read with even the best browser if it is divided into pages, with links at top and bottom of each page to the previous page and to the next page. Additional links could allow readers to skip a page if they knew they wanted something specific in a later "chapter". Each page could have a complete "Table of Contents" allowing readers to jump to any chapter. Please ask me or Bill if you want any formatting or structural help. Robin Patterson 19:11, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Bill created Family History of the Matthias Brimberry and Mary Anderson Families/The Brimberry Family DNA Project (with the link to it in the heading on the root page); then the second subpage was created for the Colonel. Long page-names, but more manageable material. One advantage is that two different people can work on different subpages at the same time. Robin Patterson 21:41, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I just copied what Jerry already had done onto a subpage. I left the original material where it was, but duplicated it on the subpage. This was more of an illustration as to how to create a subpage. It appears to me at this point that we may need a "nomenclature" page to explain some of the distinctions. :As I work with people I'm finding that the distinction between a page, an articles, a subpage, and subsections is not necessarily obvious. As a result, when a solution to a problem is suggested it's not always certain that the ideas are being properly conveyed.Bill 22:11, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :With regard to title length, I personally think short titles are better, as they take up less room in the TOC. But that's a matter of style and perpsonal preference that others don't necessarily share.Bill 22:11, 12 November 2006 (UTC) In order to circumvent a problem encountered with the recent upgrade to the MediaWiki (the program underlying this site), its been necessary to elminate the TOC for this article. Since this is a very large article, the absence of a TOC may be problematical---at least until the bug in the MediaWiki is fixed, and the TOC can be restored. HOwever, it may be useful to break this article into a number of subarticles, and that possibility is being currently explored. Bill 13:00, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Conflict of Sarah Anderson and Sarah Van Hook being married to Thomas Hendricks I would like to know if there is photos of the cemetery in Elk Garden on the Hendricks plantation and how there are such differences in the history of Thomas Hendricks, Sr., wife. You have Sarah Anderson being born in 1762 and most records show Thomas Hendricks senior being married and having two sons before she was born. I find that Sarah Anderson was married to James Hendricks, Thomas Hendricks older son. Please help me with this if you can. 15:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You need to register with FamilyPedia to prevent your "address" from appearing as above. Include an email address in the registration process will allow others to contact you directly. In the meantime you might wish to contact Jerry B. who is more knowledgeable about this family, but no longer active here. Go to User:Brimberry There's a link in the left hand sidebar that allows you to send an email to him. Bill Willis 18:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC)